


A Different Sunrise

by Biohazard970



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biohazard970/pseuds/Biohazard970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rise, Captain Gates ends Castle's role as a consultant. What if things had been different? An entry for #CastleFanficMonday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sunrise

 

In 4.01, the arrival of Victoria Gates temporarily ends the partnership of Beckett and Castle. What if things had been different? This is just my take on one of the possibilities.

It didn’t make sense to be afraid, but yet he was. He had received a call from Esposito that the new Captain had wanted to meet all the officers in her command. When Castle asked why he was needed, Esposito told him the Captain wanted to see him. He didn’t say why, but his tone brokered no argument.

Walking into the bullpen, his eyes meet Esposito’s.  “Hey, Rick, the Captain said to go straight in.”

“Thanks,” he replied sarcastically.

“I’d leave the wisecracks at the door Castle, the Captain’s a hard ass.”

“Noted.”

When he approached the door, he noticed it was closed, so he knocked. No matter who this person was, a little politeness never hurt anyone.

“Enter,” a voice called out. The tone seemed familiar, but he knew there was no time to ponder the possibilities. With Kate’s absence, he also knew his presence at the precinct was tenuous at best. Yes, the Mayor was a friend, but he learned long ago to only pull strings if absolutely necessary.

“Rick Castle, it’s been a long time.”

“Victoria Gates?” he asked astonished. “It’s been too long.”

“Twenty years, if I’m not mistaken. I went off to the police academy and you became a best selling author. Seems like we both fulfilled our dreams.”

“True, but I can’t believe you’ll haul me in here just to reminisce.” He didn’t think shed do it, but with the way things had been going, this easily could have been handled over the phone.

“I didn’t.” She deadpanned. “You’re a distraction in the precinct. You’re a disruption to the orderly operation of my department, and I want you gone. No more childish adventures. Just clean police work.”

This was the person he remembered.

Even at a young age, she had been focused and responsible.  Victoria Gates was his opposite and now she wanted to end the best thing to happen to him in years.

“I’ve helped. Detective Beckett told me we have one of the highest closure rates in the department. I’m not a cop, but that has to count for something.”

“It should and it does,” Gates replied with a grimace. “At IAB, we’re tasked to make sure our cops are clean and efficient. We let the brass and the public affairs office handle the publicity. Nevertheless, I was selected to head this office and I’m not blind.

“What does that mean?” he asked, a defiant edge coloring his words.

“It means, you can continue being her partner so long as you keep that cowboy streak in check. I’m not stupid. You give the department good press. That makes the brass happy and as a result, I don’t get my ass chewed out. As long as it as stays that way, you can stay. And don’t think I don’t know that you can call the Mayor.”

“How did you know?” he sputtered.

“You have sources and so do I. And like I said, you get good press. But enough of the heavy, sources also tell me you have a daughter?”

“Her name is Alexis,” he said proudly. Castle may have liked to have his fun, but he’d always be proud of his little girl.

“Who would have thought, wild Rick Rodgers, a father?” enthused Gates.

“A lot has happened. I had a kid, got divorced twice and wrote a few books.”

“You did and I’m proud of you. One last thing though. Through the grapevine, I’ve heard you have a thing for your partner. While I can’t specifically ban you, I’d ask that you keep it in your pants when on the job.”

“Will do.” He promised.

“I see the wheels turning in your head. NO I don’t know when Detective Beckett will return, though I hope within a month. In the meantime, what does an old friend have to do to get a dinner invitation? I bet your place is swell.”

“Just ask, Vicky.  Just ask.”

“Now get out of my office.” She laughed. “I have a mountain load of paperwork. I’d also like to keep this between the two of us. I know it will come out, but, in the very least, I’d like to think that Detective Beckett should be the first to know when she returns.”


End file.
